


A Box Full of Surprises

by The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, this is really silly and lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV
Summary: Daniel wants to surprise his husband with a pet. But does Johnny appreciate it?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	A Box Full of Surprises

Johnny was sitting at the kitchen island watching Daniel cook dinner.

“I’ve been thinking.” Daniel said as he washed his hands.

“Oh no. I thought I could smell burning, but I assumed it was the food.”

“Do you ever get tired of that joke?”

“No, not really. And it annoys you, so that’s a plus.” Johnny grinned.

“I don’t know why I married you.”

“Ouch.”

“Anyway. As I was saying, I’ve been thinking. What do say about getting a pet snake? You’re always on about how badass they are, and I thought you’d like one.” Johnny’s eyes went wide.

“Um… yeah snakes are cool. But we don’t have to get one. I know you wouldn’t like one, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Because I wouldn’t mind, if you want to get one.”

“No, no. I don’t want you to have a snake in the house when you don’t want to. Thanks for asking though.” Johnny did not in fact want a snake. They freaked him out. Sure, the cobra was cool and all, but snakes in real life. No thank you. He was relieved when Daniel seemed to accept his excuse for not wanting one. And he relaxed as Daniel started to ramble on about the how his lessons had gone that day.

* * *

**A couple of days later:**

“Johnny?” Daniel shouted as soon as he walked through the door.

“Yeah?” He could hear Johnny’s voice from the living room.

“Come here, I have a surprise for you!” Daniel smiled widely when he saw Johnny.

“What is it?” He asked suspiciously.

“Surprise!” Daniel showed him a box with holes in them. Johnny opened the lid and dropped it back down immediately when he saw what was in it. He took a couple of steps back.

“It’s a snake.” He tried to keep his voice at a normal speaking level.

“Yeah, I know you said you didn’t want to get one because of me. But I’m fine, it’s actually kind of cute. In a way…” He was still smiling widely, completely oblivious to the fact that his husband was fighting with his own face to keep it from making a grimace that would show his true feelings about their new pet.

“Thank you.” Johnny said, forcing a smile onto his face. He refused to let Daniel know that he didn’t like real life snakes.

“Here, take it. I have to get the other stuff out of the car.” Daniel handed the box to Johnny who reluctantly took it.

“I could do th…”

“No, no. It’s fine, I can manage.” Daniel pressed a quick kiss to Johnny’s lips before he went back out to the car, leaving Johnny standing in the kitchen with a snake in a box.

“Great, what am I supposed to do with you?” Johnny shook his head as he peered down at the snake. How long did snakes live, he wondered. He’d have to google that later.

* * *

Johnny was quite proud of himself for managing to fool Daniel into thinking he loved the snake. He’d talk about how cool it was and how much he appreciated the gesture. When in reality he had a little freak out every single time he went near it. The worst was feeding it.

“How does anyone enjoy this?” He said quietly as he fed the snake, it was disgusting.

“You getting along?” Daniel asked when Johnny finally came to bed.

“Oh yeah, he’s great.” Daniel smiled in response and put his book away. He slid down to lay beside Johnny.

“You still don’t have a name for him?”

“Not yet. But… what about the kids?”

“They already have names as far as I can remember.” Daniel laughed and Johnny rolled his eyes.

“You say I have a bad sense of humour. What I meant was, what if they don’t like the snake. I don’t want them to be uncomfortable.” Johnny hoped that at least one of the kids would hate the snake, that would give him the perfect opportunity to get rid of it without having to ever reveal that he hates snakes. The perfect out.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. And besides, they only live here every other week. They can avoid it when they’re here.”

“But it’s their home too, I don’t…”

“They’ll be fine. I’m sure that they wouldn’t want you to get rid of him if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Right…” Daniel smiled softly at him and kissed him. The conversation was over, and Johnny forgot all about the unwanted snake in the other room.

* * *

The day was finally here. Johnny would be able to get rid of the snake. It was their week with the kids. He was watching the clock every five minutes, waiting for the kids to finish school. Soon.

He and Daniel was sitting in the living room watching TV, they didn’t hear the door open.

“OH MY GOD!” Both Daniel and Johnny jumped at the sound of Anthony’s voice. They rushed towards it and they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that he was fine.

“You have a snake now?!”

“Yeah, it’s Johnny’s.” Daniel went over to hug his son, but Anthony was too busy looking at the newest family member to notice.

“We don’t have to keep it… him, if you don’t like him.” Johnny crossed his fingers.

“Are you kidding?! This is so cool!” Johnny closed his eyes. One chance gone, two left.

“See, I told you it would be fine.” Daniel said quietly when he reached Johnny again, he’d given up on getting in contact with his son.

“Yeah, that’s great.” Johnny forced a smile on his face. Anthony had been the one he couldn’t guess which way he’d fall. He was unpredictable when it came to knowing what he would like and dislike. But he still had Sam and Robby.

Sam and Robby were no help to him either. They both said they didn’t care as long as they didn’t have to take care of it. He was disappointed, he’d counted on them and they’d let him down without even knowing it. So, Johnny was stuck with the snake. Fortunately Anthony had come to love the snake and when it was their week with the kids he could get out of taking care of it by making a big show of letting Anthony do it because he loved the snake, and it was the least he could do for his stepson. He dreaded the weeks when the kids went back to their mothers, then he had to once again take care of it by himself.

* * *

It had taken Daniel a month before he realised that Johnny hated the snake. He had found it a little suspicious that he’d let Anthony take care of it himself when it was their week with the kids, but he’d accepted Johnny’s reasoning. Until he walked past Johnny as he was feeding it.

“You managed to charm the kids. But I’ll find a way to give you away. Trust me.” Daniel had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He watched as his husband shuddered as he fed the snake. He should have realised. Of course Johnny wouldn’t admit that he didn’t like snakes. He shook his head, he was hopeless.

Daniel turned to face Johnny later that night.

“So… the snake…”

“What about it?”

“Do you like it?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Snakes are bad…”

“Badass, yes. You’ve said. I was just wondering.” Why was he so stubborn? If he’d just admit that he hated it, Daniel would gladly take over the responsibility, for Anthony’s sake. He grinned suddenly when an idea popped into his head.

“What are you smiling for?” Johnny asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing.” He kissed Johnny on the cheek before turning his back to him, thinking.

* * *

Johnny looked up from his laptop when Daniel walked into the kitchen a few days later.

“Look, I was in the pet shop looking for some supplies and I saw these. And I just couldn’t resist.” He opened yet another box and Johnny reluctantly peered inside. Great, he thought.

“Rats…”

“Yeah, I thought that you’d love them.” Daniel smiled.

“What? Me?” Johnny sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I know how much you love Slithers and so I thought that you’d love these guys as well.” Johnny smiled weakly as Daniel handed him the box. This is fine, he thought. It can’t be worse than the snake.

* * *

Unfortunately, he couldn’t get Anthony to take care of them. They weren’t cool enough for him, so Johnny was stuck with them. He had to admit that they were better than the snake, but not by much. But he would not fold, he’d get through this. That’s what he told himself, until Daniel showed up with yet another box two weeks later.

“No! No, enough!” He shouted.

“What are…”

“I hate the snake! I don’t like snakes, they freak me out!”

“But… you said…”

“I know what I said. I lied!” Daniel’s lips began to wobble.

“Oh… no… I… snakes are cool… but…” Daniel bit his lower lip as Johnny frantically tried to come up with an excuse for his outburst. He managed to hold back his laughter for about thirty seconds.

“You’re… laughing…” Johnny spoke at a normal volume now.

“I’m sorry. I just… I know you hate the snake.” Daniel’s whole body was shaking from trying to calm his laughter down.

“But…”

“I figured it out a month after I got it for you. I heard you talking to it.”

“Why didn’t you… and the rats?! What about the rats?!” Johnny raised his voice again.

“Oh, I borrowed them from a friend. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to confess.”

“You… I…” Johnny was stunned. He thought that he’d managed to fool Daniel.

“Yes?”

“I hate you!”

“You put yourself in this situation.” Daniel had managed to get his laughter under control.

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Pfft. This wasn’t about me, this was about your ego.”

“That’s not… okay, fine. You won. Happy?” He said reluctantly.

“Mm, yes.” Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and looked sour. That is until Daniel put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

“You’re so stupid. You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Daniel said, laughter bubbling up again when they broke apart.

“You’re lucky you got me. I had plenty of offers.”

“Mm. I’m sure you did.” Daniel took a step back.

“So, I guess I’ll have to find a new home for Slithers.” Daniel said, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to because of his son.

“We can’t get rid of him!” Johnny exclaimed.

“But you don’t like him.” Daniel looked amused.

“I know, but Anthony does. I can’t be the one who takes away his pet. He’d hate me!” Daniel shook his head.

“You’re right. I’ll talk to Amanda and see if she’d be willing to take care of him when Anthony’s not home. Or I’ll have to take over the responsibility I guess.” He smiled softly, he loved the way Johnny cared about Sam and Anthony, even if he did tend to antagonise them a lot. He knew that Johnny loved them, and that they loved him too.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but next time you don’t like something. Just tell me, okay?”

“Fine. Oh, what do you have in that box, by the way?” Daniel turned around to look at it.

“The box? Oh god, I forgot. Hang on!” He rushed out the door, leaving a surprised Johnny behind. He opened the box and his heart jumped when he saw the mice. But on closer inspection he realised that they were in fact, not real mice. He picked one up, what had Daniel planned to do with these?

“Here we go.” Daniel said as he came back in, carrying a box.

“Please, I’ve told you the truth.” Johnny pleaded with his eyes.

“Just open the box.” Johnny did as he was asked, reluctantly.

“Oh.” He said softly as he reached into the box and picked up a tiny kitten.

“Do you like her?” Daniel didn’t really have to ask, Johnny looked absolutely smitten, it was adorable.

“This is much better than a snake. But don’t tell my Cobra kids I said that!” Johnny held the kitten close to his chest, petting it softly.

“You’re not lying to me again?”

“No, this time I’m telling the truth.” Johnny spoke so softly it was hard to hear what he was saying. Daniel felt his smile grow wider.

“So, what’s her name?”

“Lola.”

“That’s a great name for her.” Daniel scratched her behind the ear as he looked lovingly at Johnny.

“Stop staring at me.” Johnny said without looking at Daniel.

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. I can feel it.”

“Fine, but you do look ado…”

“Don’t.”

“Adorable. Who would have thought? Johnny Lawrence is a softie when it comes to tiny kittens.” Daniel said, teasingly.

“Shut up.” Johnny said as he looked Daniel in the eyes.

“Love you too.” Daniel smiled as Johnny leaned closer to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a post I made on tumblr about Daniel getting Johnny a pet snake but Johnny hates it. Then @slightlystrangepsyche (tumblr) said that Daniel would get him a pet rat after that. And so I had to write this. It was a nice little distraction from the longer fic I'm currently writing.


End file.
